


Busy

by ChickenFrappe



Series: No time [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, pent up Seongjoong, theyre both busy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenFrappe/pseuds/ChickenFrappe
Summary: “You have this fascination with topping taller people, yet you let Yeosang get the best of you.”
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: No time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818718
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	Busy

“I feel like we never talk anymore.” Seonghwa starts as he peels off the thick jacket. He eyes his husband who slips off his own hoodie, body curving to pull it away from his head..” Me with the business and you in the stupid studio, the only time we spend together is when we fuck.”

Hongjoong lays on the bed, setting up the pillows behind him before turning towards the older.” Lets talk and fuck.”

“Wouldn’t that ruin the mood?” Seonghwa makes a face as he tosses the lube from the dresser to the bed.” Condom or no condom.”

“I’m not in a plastic mood today.” Hongjoong grimaces.” What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Well with everything going on, we never really talk as much. It’s breakfast and then we go our separate ways.”

“Yeah, I’m getting tired of not seeing your smile in the morning.”

“We should establish days off.” Seonghwa pulls the redhead towards the middle of the bed,lifting his legs and settling them above his chest.” I’m not sure I want to work out hours while we’re fucking though.”

“What’s your opinion on fetishes?” Hongjoong- quite randomly- begins. He works the lube from below his back and passes it to the man above him, chuckling himself once he laughs. A blush flushed into his cheeks.” Come on, you wanted to talk.” They used to be obsessed with physical attraction and touching, tactile needs to push down developing feelings and awkwardly coming out of the closet.

“Ok, well fetishes, while they’re a good experiment, they’re useless in a relationship. I feel like once you’re married it’s less about what you do and more how you do it together.” Seonghwa’s starts,slicking up his fingers and prodding them at the his husbands hole.

“Right.” Hongjoong whimpers, a two fingers easily sliding in and curling up within him.

“It’s less about my pleasure or your pleasure individually, but our pleasure as a whole and the time we take to do it. Personally, I mean don’t get me wrong I love it when you call me worthless-“

“You’re fucking worthless.”

“Don’t get me worked up, I’m talking.” He hushes him by just skimming the tip of his fingers against the bundle of nerves he had been avoiding.” I love our separate kinks and fetishes, but when we look at what we like rather than each other, a marriage can become messy.”

“You can easily find someone else to call you worthless.” Hongjoong cuts in, bucking his hips up to Seonghwa’s fast pace. He added another finger, spreading them out along his slick insides and drawing a light moan.

“Exactly my point.” He pulls his fingers from him, allowing Hongjoong to push him back on the bed and crawl between his legs..” But when you focus on each other more then an individual orgasm, it’s less of a give and take and more of a mutual combination of each other’s wants a needs.”

“Right.” He strokes up his cock slowly, running his tongue up the side towards the tip before taking him down half way.

“I just really love you, not even the sexy things or the things from when we were in our teens. It’s the small things that make you a whole and that’s what makes me so turned on by everything we do together in a sexual and non sexual way.”

“Mhm.” He hums around his cock. Seonghwa fists his hair, the head almost swallowed by Hongjoong, but the tenseness of his mouth alone bring a gasp from him.

” I like us. It used to be ‘ well if he can’t make me cum, I don’t see a future with him’. “He chuckles, tilting his head to watch the younger slide his lips down his length.” I appreciate everything you do.”

“Mm.”

“And I love everything you do, but now we’re in our late twenties and it’s like you fucking me in a public restroom doesn’t turn me on.”

“Mm?”

“No it’s you in the restroom with me that gets me going. It’s you alone, my husband, not my husbands dick.”

Hongjoong nods his head as best as he can in understanding. He pulls of with a line of spit connecting the two. His hand works quickly up his cock, Seonghwa biting painfully into his bottom lip.

“I see where you’re coming from.” He kisses up his chest until he’s straddling his waist. Seonghwa’s runs his thumb over his hip once the redhead sinks down, both moaning simultaneously.

“Yeah, but when you’re locked away in your studio, it really fucks with me.”

“And when you’re in that office of yours, I hate it.” Hongjoong rotates his hips, Seonghwa holding him and guiding his ass up and down his entire length.

“I really do think if I hadn’t met you, I’d be so focused on physical attraction that the mentally exhausting aspects of a proper relationship will become a blur to me. I’ll never know the line between healthy and sad-“ Hongjoong moans out when he thrusts up, hitting home immediately. Seonghwa never missed, if he did it was on fucking purpose.

“Hey could you quiet down a bit.” Seonghwa looks up at him with a face that screams’ you interrupted me’.” We could slow down if you-“

“No, please don’t stop, God, don’t stop.”

He turns him over and takes the pressure off from his knees. He folds his kneesagainst his chest, hips bucking up into him and adds more to his need. Hongjoong whimpers weakly through it all, hiding his moans against his hands.

“It’s never enough for some people, society never looks at a pretty guy or girl and thinks, ‘ hey I don’t think I see a future with this person, I just see their body’.

“I can relate to that. “ Hongjoong throws his head back against the bed, thumping it against the goddamn lube. He hits it further towards Seonghwa’s side and holds the back of his own knees after.” I’m sorry baby, it’s been so long and I just-“

“I understand completely. You’ve gotten tighter.”

“I’ve never went a month without having you fuck the life out of me. Now what were you saying?”

“Right, right. If we forget about the um, the hatred for someone who isn’t a size 2 or someone who isn’t a model at the age of 16, maybe we’d evolve.”

“I totally get that. Animals don’t care about what they look like.”

“Animals all look the same.”

“That’s not true. Take fucking- fuck- take lions.” He stutters through his sentence, biting into his lip for a second before Seonghwa leans down to kiss him.” Lions don’t all look the same t-they’re just worried about making babies and eating.”

“That actually makes sense. They want to pass on genes. They don’t fuck for the excitement of it.”

“Yeah we fuck to fuck. We’re not making a baby.” Hongjoong forces the sentence out a little quickly, eyes tracing down his husbands body and watching his cock disappear inside.

Seonghwa laughs that high pitched laugh that Hongjoong loves.

“And back to your point before, it’s the small things about you that make me really happy. Like your smile or the way you clutch your fists when you’re asleep.”

“I do not.”

“You do, like a baby.”

“Shush.” Seonghwa silences him with another short peck on the lips.” When I first met you back in high school, I was so convinced you were retarded.” Seonghwa feels sweat creeping down his hairline, hands tight against his hips as he pulls Hongjoong down to meet his cock.

“Wow.” Hongjoong smiles.” It was my laugh.”

“It was your laugh, I’ll be honest every time you laughed it was this sequence of- I don’t even know.”

“You laugh like a granny.” He hits his chest. He was hiding his own pleasure at this point, substituting my his moans with giggles and smiles.” I really missed when you just ate me out in the bathroom.”

“Turn over for me.” He taps his hip and pulls out a little for him to move comfortably. He turns on his stomach and props his ass up for him to thrust back in a little too rough.”

“Fuck.” Hongjoong chokes, pushing his hips back to draw him in deeper.”So how’s school going?”

“Good actually. I made another friend.” He grips Hongjoong’s ass and draws another stifled moan from him.” Jeong Yunho.”

“Is he cute?”

“Extremely. This big puppy kinda guy. You’d love to play with him.”

“Of course I would.” Hongjoong props his head up along his crossed arms, absently pushing back against Seonghwa’s shallow thrusts.“You have this fascination with topping taller people, yet you let Yeosang get the best of you.”

“Mingi was extremely easy to get the best of. The thing is when people tower over you they get this sense of control and strength until you show them their place. Now you can escort them kindly, or force them there.” Seonghwa hurriedly says, grunts full of need, though he tries to keep his voice stable for the sake of conversation.

“So why can Yeosang make you look like his little bitch?”

Seonghwa stops, leaving the weight of his cock inside Hongjoong for his husband to hopelessly clench around.

“I don’t know, he has this vibe to him. I mean you can easily put him down but for some reason he makes me feel...little.”

“Like you should be grateful to be in his presence.” Hongjoong subsitutes and warms a hum from Seonghwa. He rolls his hips once more, less focused on the speed of his thrust and more in the pressure. 

Hongjoong grips the sheets tight to keep quiet.

“My professor is an ass.” Seonghwa begins again,glaring at Hongjoongs back. He’d rather change the subject than be bullied for letting Yeosang fuck him senselesa. He reels his hand back and lands a harsh slap on his perky ass, gripping a red hand print into his skin and pulling back to gaze at his artwork.

Seonghwa was a psychology major, but he also wanted to work with kids. He has little classes here and there that fit too perfectly into his work schedule, but in his marriage, not so much.

Hongjoong sometimes sneaks into his school like it was high school. He’d take pictures of himself in the bathroom and wait for Seonghwa to lose his mind. He’d make him look for him in each floor until, eventually, he catches him.

He’d occasionally bring Yeosang if he was in the mood to see him suffer internally. Seonghwa, he’d be caught off guard. Intent to fuck Hongjoong just to be pinned against the sink and throat fucked.

“He gave me a C for my presentation , said it was because I didn’t ‘project my voice.’” He repeats in a mock accent Hongjoong can only assume is suppose to be his professor.

Seonghwa is starting to get rough, and as much as Hongjoong would love to listen to him, Seonghwa is doing magical things.

“Gosh, Seonghwa.” He whimpers . Seonghwa’s grabs his arms and pulls them back, lifting the smaller up to force his cock up deeper. Hongjoong could’ve sworn he felt him in his stomach, slowly killing his brain and turning everything Seonghwa’s complained about to incoherent mush.

“What do you think I should do?” He questions.

Hongjoong moans, Seonghwa’s voice strikingly stiff in his ear. He feels his cock leaking into the sheets, threatening to come here and now.

Hongjoong doesn’t know if it was Seonghwa finally getting things off of his chest and relaxing, or how tight his ass has grown.

Seonghwa came.

Hard.

Hongjoong fell forward into the sheets. He could compare it to a hose flowing into him and filling him graciously.

“Sorry, I got ahead of myself.”

“I’d like some head, please.” His head lulls to the side, barely registering the deep laugh.

Seonghwa flips him onto his back, gently nursing him after he hisses. Pain growing in his lower back.

“How pent up were you?” Seonghwa doesn’t answer him. He takes his wet cock into his mouth, plump lips engulfing him in what Hongjoong can only discribe as Euphoria.

“I love your mouth so fucking much.” He sighs, running his small fingers through his hair and massaging his scalp.” I don’t have many problems to complain about other than wanting to see you and working with San in the studio.”

Seonghwa lifts up, keeping the head of his cock between his lips and sucking leisurely.

“H-he’s so wild. He wants this, he wants that and then he wants to change this and change that. It’s stressful, but it’s his song.

He hums pulling him back down and swallowing.

Hongjoong breathes out, wrapping his legs around Seonghwa’s head and shallowly thrusting into his mouth.

“I missed this, you always suck me so right.” He throws an arm over his eyes, gripping his hair tighter as he comes closer to the edge.

Seonghwa swallows each drop, only pulling up once he’s sure he’s tested every drop on his tongue.

“Yeah...” he moans one last time.” I love you so much.”


End file.
